starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lista opowiadań według autorów (alfabetyczna)
Lista opowiadań według autorów (alfabetyczna), to spis opowiadań gwiezdno-wojennych uszeregowany alfabetycznie według autorów. Lista należy do serii spisów źródeł. A''' *Allston Aaron - Clone Wars, The: Pengalan Tradeoff, The (2003) *Allston Aaro - League of Spies (2004) *Anderson Kevin J. - Bane of the Sith (2001) *Anderson Kevin J. - Boy and His Monster, A: The Rancor Keeper's Tale/Chłopiec i jego potwór: opowieść opiekuna rancora (1996) *Anderson Kevin J. - Firestorm (1997) *Anderson Kevin J. - Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale/Udana transakcja: opowieść Jawy (1995) *Anderson Kevin J. - Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88/I dlatego jestem: opowieść o IG-88 (1996) '''B *Balsamo Paul - Escape from Balis-Baurgh (1994) *Barnes Steven - Hive, The (2004) *Barr Mike W. - Death in the Catacombs (2004) *Beason Doug - When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale/Kiedy wieje pustynny wiatr: opowieść szturmowca (1995) *Bell M. Shayne - Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale/Kartografia to niełatwa rzecz: opowieść właściciela farmy wodnej (1995) *Bell M. Shayne - Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM/Wszystkie możliwe jutra: opowieść o Zuckussie i 4-LOMie (1996) *Bell M. Shayne - Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale/Wszystkie troski dnia: opowieść Biba Fortuny (1996) *Betancourt John Gregory - And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale/A zespół grał dalej: opowieść muzyków (1996) *Beyer John & Burdette Kathy - Love Is a Warm Blaster (1998) *Beyer John & Humfleet Wayne - Lumrunners (1996) *Beyer John & Burdette Kathy - Special Ops: Art of Infiltration, The (1998) *Beyer John & Burdette Kathy - Special Ops: Drop Point (1997) *Beyer John & Burdette Kathy - Special Ops: Ship Jackers (1997) *Bischoff David - Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale/Biznes jest biznes: Opowieść barmana (1995) *Bohnhoff Maya Kaathryn & Reaves Michael - And Leebo Makes Three/Z Leebo jest trzech (2011) *Budz Mark & Fitch Marina - Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale/Polowanie: opowieść Whiphida (1996) *Burdette Kathy - Gathering Shadows/W ciemności (1998) *- Burdette Kathy & Beyer John - Love Is a Warm Blaster (1998) *- Burdette Kathy & Beyer John - Special Ops: Art of Infiltration, The (1998) *Burdette Kathy & Beyer John - Special Ops: Drop Point (1997) *Burdette Kathy & Beyer John - Special Ops: Ship Jackers (1997) *Burns Laurie - Conflict of Interest/Konflikt interesów (1997) *Burns Laurie - Kella Rand Reporting... (1995) *Burns Laurie - Retreat from Coruscant/Odwrót z Coruscant (1995) *Burns Laurie - Ringers (1995) C''' *Cambias James L. - Servant of The Empire, A (1998) *Carrau Bob - Musings of an Ithorian (1993) *Corey James S. A. (Joe Corroney & Brian Miller) - Silver and Scarlet (2014) *Cassidy Chris & Pahl Tish - Credit for Your Thoughts, A (2000) *Cassidy Chris & Pahl Tish - Hutt and Seek/Zabawa w Hutta i myszkę (1998) *Cassidy Chris - Precipice (2008) *Cassidy Chris & Pahl Tish - Simple Tricks/Proste sztuczki (1999) *Cerasi Christopher - Crossroads (2008) *Chesterman John - Cantina Communications (1979) *Chestney Robert - Old Republic, The: Smuggler's Vanguard (2010) *Crispin A. C. - Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe/Zagraj to jeszcze raz, Figrin: opowieść Muftaka i Kabe (1995) *Crispin A. C. - Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale/Gruboskórni: opowieść grubej tancerki (1996) *Cunningham Elaine - Apprentice, The (2002) *Cunningham Elaine - Crystal, The (2001) *Cunningham Elaine - Red Sky, Blue Flame (2001) '''D *Danehy-Oakes Dan'l - Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale/Shaara i Sarlacc: opowieść strażnika skifu (1996) *Danner Paul - Easy Credits (1996) *Danner Paul - Last Hand, The/Ostatnie rozdanie (1997) *Danner Paul - No Disintegrations, Please/Bez dezintegracji, proszę (1997) *Danner Paul - One of a Kind (1995) *Danner Paul - Small Favors (1997) *Danner Paul - Two for One (1997) *Denning Troy - Corphelion Interlude (2003) *Denning Troy - Forest Apart, A (2003) *Denning Troy - Recovery (2001) *Denning Troy - Trouble with Squibs, The (2003) *DeMaria Rusel - Farlander Papers, The (1993) *DeMaria Rusel - Stele Chronicles, The (1994) *Dix Shane & Williams Sean - Or Die Trying (2004) *Dunivant John - Wanderer of Worlds (1996) E''' *Effinger George Alec - Great God Quay, The: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays/Wielki bóg Quay: opowieść o Baradzie i Weequayach (1996) *Endom Erin - Do No Harm/Po pierwsze - nie szkodzić (1996) *Erdelac Edward M. - Fists of Ion (2008) *Erdelac Edward M. - Hammer (2014) '''F *- Fitch Marina & Budz Mark - Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale/Polowanie: opowieść Whiphida (1996) *Flint Kenneth C. - Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba/Doktor śmierć: opowieść dr. Evazana i Pondy Baby (1995) *Flint Kenneth C. - Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale/Starzy przyjaciele: opowieść Ephanta Mona (1996) *Freed Alexander - Last Battle of Colonel Jace Malcom, The (2012) *Freed Alexander - One Thousand Levels Down (2014) *Friesner Esther M. - That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb/Ale zabawa: opowieść Salaciousa Crumba (1996) *Fry Jason - Deader than a Triton Moon (2008) *Fry Jason - Guns of Kelrodo-Ai, The/Działa Kelrodo-Ai (2012) *Fry Jason - Hondo Ohnaka's Not-So-Big Score (2013) *Fry Jason - Speaking Silently (2013) G''' *Golden Christie - First Blood/Pierwsza krew (2011) *Golden Christie - Getaway/Ucieczka (2012) *Golden Christie - Good Hunting (2013) *Golden Christie - Imprint (2009) *Golledge Carolyn - Desperate Measures (1996) *Golledge Carolyn - Firepower (1995) *Grubb Jeff - Hunting the Gorach (2012) '''H *Hahn August & Hahn Cynthia - Calm Before the Storm, The (2006) *Hahn August & Hahn Cynthia - Closed Circuits (2006) *Hahn August & Hahn Cynthia - Dark Hands (2005) *Hahn August & Hahn Cynthia - Dark Heart (2005) *Hahn August & Hahn Cynthia - Dark Hope (2006) *Hahn August & Hahn Cynthia - Dark Soul (2005) *Hahn August & Hahn Cynthia - Disapproval (2004) *Hahn August & Hahn Cynthia - Faded Colors (2006) *Hahn August & Hahn Cynthia - Living Force: Dark Shadows (2006) *Hahn August & Hahn Cynthia - Living Force: From the Cradle to the Grave (2006) *Hahn August & Hahn Cynthia - Living Force: Last Stand (2007) *Hahn August & Hahn Cynthia - Living Force: One Minute to Midnight (2006) *Hahn August & Hahn Cynthia - Marching Orders (2005) *Hahn August & Hahn Cynthia - Price of Neutrality - Isolation, The (2006) *Hahn August & Hahn Cynthia - Price of Neutrality - Rebellion, The (2006) *Hahn August & Hahn Cynthia - Standoffs (2004) *Hahn August & Hahn Cynthia - Stone and Steel (2005) *- Hahn Cynthia & Hahn August - Calm Before the Storm, The (2006) *- Hahn Cynthia & Hahn August - Closed Circuits (2006) *- Hahn Cynthia & Hahn August - Dark Hands (2005) *- Hahn Cynthia & Hahn August - Dark Heart (2005) *- Hahn Cynthia & Hahn August - Dark Hope (2006) *- Hahn Cynthia & Hahn August - Dark Soul (2005) *- Hahn Cynthia & Hahn August - Disapproval (2004) *- Hahn Cynthia & Hahn August - Faded Colors (2006) *- Hahn Cynthia & Hahn August - Living Force: Dark Shadows (2006) *- Hahn Cynthia & Hahn August - Living Force: From the Cradle to the Grave (2006) *- Hahn Cynthia & Hahn August - Living Force: Last Stand (2007) *- Hahn Cynthia & Hahn August - Living Force: One Minute to Midnight (2006) *- Hahn Cynthia & Hahn August - Marching Orders (2005) *- Hahn Cynthia & Hahn August - Price of Neutrality - Isolation, The (2006) *- Hahn Cynthia & Hahn August - Price of Neutrality - Rebellion, The (2006) *- Hahn Cynthia & Hahn August - Standoffs (2004) *- Hahn Cynthia & Hahn August - Stone and Steel (2005) *Handley Rich - Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array (2008) *Hambly Barbara - Murder in Slushtime (1997) *Hambly Barbara - Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale/Nightlily: opowieść romantyczna (1995) *Hambly Barbara - Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef/Wybór smakosza: opowieść szefa kuchni Jabby (1996) *Handley Rich & Newcomb Charlene - Crimson Bounty (1997) *Heddle Jennifer - Constant Spirit (2013) *Hidalgo Pablo - Spare Parts (1996) *- Humfleet Wayne & Beyer John - Lumrunners (1996) J''' *Jackson Patricia A. & Newcomb Charlene - Betrayal by Knight (1997) *Jackson Patricia A. - Bitter Winter, A (1995) *Jackson Patricia A. - Emanations of Darkness (1998) *Jackson Patricia A. - Final Exit, The/Ostatnia scena (1994) *Jackson Patricia A. - Idol Intentions (1997) *Jackson Patricia A. - Laughter after Dark (1997) *Jackson Patricia A. - Longest Fall, The/Najdłuższy upadek (1996) *Jackson Patricia A. - Out of the Cradle (1994) *Jackson Patricia A. - Uhl Eharl Khoehng (1995) *Jackson Patricia A. - When the Domino Falls (1994) '''K *Karpyshyn Drew - Mother's Hope, A (2016) *Kaufman Ryan - Tale of the Aiwha Pod, The (2005) *Kemp Paul S. - Fair Trade, A (2011) *Kemp Paul S. - Old Republic, The: Third Lesson, The (2011) *Kent Steve L. - Pax Empirica: The Wookiee Annihilation (2001) *Keyes Greg - Emissary of the Void (2002-2003) L''' *Lebbon Tim - Adventures of Lanoree Brock, Je'daii Ranger, The (2013) *Luceno James - Darth Maul: Saboteur (2001) *Luceno James - End Game (2012) *Luceno James - Restraint (2011) '''M *Mallett Daryl F. - Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale/Związany język: opowieść Buby (1996) *Marmell Ari - Reputation (2012) *Marron Dave - Breaking Free: The Adventures of Dannen Lifehold (1994) *Marron Dave - Changing the Odds: The Adventures of Dannen Lifehold (1994) *Mayers Nora - The Capture of Imperial Hazard (1996) *Mikaelian Michael - Double Cross on Ord Mantell (1995) *Mikaelian Michael - Lumiya: Dark Star of the Empire (1995) *Miller John Jackson - Incognito (2013) *Miller John Jackson - Interference (2008) *Miller John Jackson - Knight Errant: Influx (2010) *Miller John Jackson - Labor Pains (2008) *Miller John Jackson - Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pandemonium/Pandemonium (2012) *Miller John Jackson - Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pantheon/Panteon (2011) *Miller John Jackson - Lost Tribe of the Sith: Paragon/Wzór doskonałości (2010) *Miller John Jackson - Lost Tribe of the Sith: Precipice/Przepaść (2009) *Miller John Jackson - Lost Tribe of the Sith: Purgatory/Czyściec (2010) *Miller John Jackson - Lost Tribe of the Sith: Savior/Zbawca (2010) *Miller John Jackson - Lost Tribe of the Sith: Secrets/Tajemnice (2012) *Miller John Jackson - Lost Tribe of the Sith: Sentinel/Strażnica (2011) *Miller John Jackson - Lost Tribe of the Sith: Skyborn/Zrodzeni z Nieba (2009) *Miller John Jackson - Secret Journal of Doctor Demagol, The (2010) *Miller Karen - Roll of the Dice/Rzut kostką (2012) *Miller Steve - Starfighter Trap, The (2000) *Moesta Rebecca - Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale/Handel ponad wszystko: opowieść Ranata (1995) *Montgomery J. D. (Daniel Keys Moran) - Barve Like That, A: The Tale of Boba Fett/Taki buhacz: opowieść Boby Fetta (1996) *Montgomery J. D. (Daniel Keys Moran) - Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale/Empirowy Blues: opowieść Devaronianina (1995) *Montgomery J. D. (Daniel Keys Moran) - Last One Standing, The: The Tale of Boba Fett/Ostatni łowca: opowieść o Bobie Fetcie (1996) *Mullins Morrie - Letters in the Sand (2005) N''' *- Newcomb Charlene & Jackson Patricia A. - Betrayal by Knight (1997) *Newcomb Charlene - Certain Point of View, A/Punkt widzenia (1995) *- Newcomb Charlene & Handley Rich - Crimson Bounty (1997) *Newcomb Charlene - Glimmer of Hope, A (1994) *Newcomb Charlene - Mission to Zila (1994) *Newcomb Charlene - Passages (1995) *Newcomb Charlene - Rendezvous with Destiny (1995) *Newcomb Charlene - Shades of Gray (2009) *Newcomb Charlene - Shadows of Darkness (1994) *Newcomb Charlene - Turning Point (1995) *Newcomb Charlene - Whispers in the Dark (1994) '''O *Oltion Jerry - At the Crossroads: The Spacer's Tale/Na rozdrożu: opowieść pilota (1995) *Ostrander John - Eruption (2013) P''' *- Pahl Tish & Cassidy Chris - Credit for Your Thoughts, A (2000) *- Pahl Tish & Cassidy Chris - Hutt and Seek/Zabawa w Hutta i myszkę (1998) *- Pahl Tish & Cassidy Chris - Simple Tricks/Proste sztuczki (1999) *Peña Abel G. - Lone Wolf: A Tale of Obi-Wan and Luke (2015) *Philips Angela - Draw, The (1997) *Philips Angela - Most Dangerous Foe, The (1996) *Philips Angela - Slaying Dragons/Pogromcy smoków (1996) '''R *Rabe Jean - Breath of Gelgelar, The (1997) *Rabe Jean - Day of the Sepulchral Night/Dzień zwany nocą umarłych (1997) *Rabe Jean - Shifting Gears (1998) *- Reaves Michael & Bohnhoff Maya Kaathryn - And Leebo Makes Three/Z Leebo jest trzech (2011) *Reaves Michael & Perry Steve - MedStar: Intermezzo (2005) *Reeves-Stevens Garfield & Reeves-Stevens Judith - Bad Feeling, A: The Tale of EV-9D9/Złe przeczucie: opowieść EV-9D9 (1996) *Reeves-Stevens Garfield & Reeves-Stevens Judith - One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid/Ostatnia noc w kantynie: opowieść Wolfmana i Lamproida (1995) *- Reeves-Stevens Judith & Reeves-Stevens Garfield - Bad Feeling, A: The Tale of EV-9D9/Złe przeczucie: opowieść EV-9D9 (1996) *- Reeves-Stevens Judith & Reeves-Stevens Garfield - One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid/Ostatnia noc w kantynie: opowieść Wolfmana i Lamproida (1995) *Reynolds David West - Lost City of Tatooine, The (1999) *Roberson Jennifer - Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale/Wyjście z cienia: opowieść zabójcy (1996) *Roberson Jennifer - Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale/Zupa podana: opowieść palacza (1995) *Russo Tony - Blaze of Glory/W blasku chwały (1995) S''' *Schreiber Joe - Syrox Redemption, The (2013) *Schweighofer Peter M. - Big Quince (1994) *Schweighofer Peter M. - Chessa's Doom (1994) *Schweighofer Peter M. - Emperor's Trophy, The (1997) *Schweighofer Peter M. - Explosive Developments (1994) *Schweighofer Peter M. - Finder's Fee (1995) *Schweighofer Peter M. - Jedi Protector (1997) *Schweighofer Peter M. - Sandbound on Tatooine (1997) *Schweighofer Peter M. - Starter's Tale (1994) *Schweighofer Peter M. - Vengeance Strike (1995) *Slavicsek Bill - Darkness Shared (2001) *Smith Bill - Battle of Cadinth, The (1995) *Smith Bill - Hunting the Hunters (1996) *Sperati Chuck - Droid Trouble (1994) *Stackpole Michael A. - Elusion Illusion (2003) *Stackpole Michael A. & Zahn Timothy - Interlude at Darkknell/Interludium na Darkknell (1999) *Stackpole Michael A. - Missed Chance/Stracona szansa (1995) *- Stackpole Michael A. & Zahn Timothy - Side Trip/Wypad (1997) *Perry Steve & Reaves Michael - MedStar: Intermezzo (2005) *Stover Matthew - Equipment (2003) *Stover Matthew - Tenebrous Way, The/Sposób Tenebrousa (2012) *Strayton George R. - Credit Denied (1998) *Strayton George R. - Priority: X (1997) *Strayton George R. - Saga Nears Its End, The (1996) *Strayton George R. - Tale from the Dark Side, A (1996) '''T *Tolliver Adrick - Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd (2009) *Traviss Karen - Boba Fett: A Practical Man (2006) *Traviss Karen - Omega Squad: Targets/Drużyna Omega: Cele (2005) *Traviss Karen - In His Image (2005) *Traviss Karen - Odds (2006) *Traviss Karen - Two-Edged Sword, A (2005) *Trautmann Eric S. - Dark Vendetta (1996) *Tyers Kathy - Only Droids Serve the Maker (1996) *Tyers Kathy - Prize Pelt, The: The Tale of Bossk/Ta jedna skóra: opowieść o Bossku (1996) *Tyers Kathy - Rebel Bass (2001) *Tyers Kathy - Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance, A: Oola's Tale/Czas żałoby, czas tańca: opowieść Ooli (1996) *Tyers Kathy - Tinian on Trial/Próba ognia (1994) *Tyers Kathy - To Fight Another Day (1995) *Tyers Kathy - We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale/Nie gramy na weselach: opowieść orkiestry (1995) V''' *Valois Rob - Out foxed (2008) *Veitch Martha & Veitch Tom - Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale, A/Los łowcy: opowieść Greedo (1995) *- Veitch Tom & Veitch Martha - Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale, A/Los łowcy: opowieść Greedo (1995) '''W *Wallace Daniel - Fair Prey (2000) *Wallace Daniel - Great Herdship Heist, The (1997) *Wallace Daniel - Monster, The (2000) *Wallschlaeger Samantha‏ - Trading Scars (2017) *Watkins M. H. - Occupation of Rhamalai, The (1997) *Watson Jude - Ghosts of the Sith (2006) *Watson Jude - Last One Standing, The (2006) *Watson Jude - Storm Fleet Warnings (2003) *Wheeler Deborah - Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees/Kozibroda: opowieść Ree-Yeesa (1996) *Whitman John - Combat Moon (1996) *Whitney-Robinson Voronica - Pearls in the Sand (2004) *Williams David J. & Williams Mark S. - Blade Squadron (2014) *- Williams Mark S. & Williams David J. - Blade Squadron (2014) *Williams David J. - Maze Run/Kurs przez labirynt (2012) *- Williams Sean & Dix Shane - Or Die Trying (2004) *Williams Walter Jon - Ylesia (2002) *Windham Ryder - Deep Spoilers (2001) *Windham Ryder - Vader Adrift (2011) *Wolverton Dave - Free Quarren in the Palace, A: Tessek's Tale/Wolny Quarren w pałacu: opowieść Tesseka (1996) *Wolverton Dave - Payback: The Tale of Dengar/Zapłata: opowieść o Dengarze (1996) *Wolverton Dave - Sand Tender, The: The Hammerhead's Tale/Opiekun piasków: opowieść Ithorianina (1995) *Wu William F. - And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale/A potem jeszcze kilku: opowieść gamorreańskiego strażnika (1996) Z''' *Zahn Timothy - Buyer's Market/Rynek nabywcy (2011) *Zahn Timothy - Changing Seasons (2003) *Zahn Timothy - Crisis of Faith (2011) *Zahn Timothy - Command Decision (1996) *Zahn Timothy - Duel (2003) *- Zahn Timothy & Stackpole Michael A. - Interlude at Darkknell/Interludium na Darkknell (1999) *Zahn Timothy - Jade Solitaire/Pasjans według Jade (1998) *Zahn Timothy - Judge's Call (2004) *Zahn Timothy - First Contact/Pierwszy kontakt (1994) *Zahn Timothy - Fool’s Bargain (2004) *Zahn Timothy - Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"/Hammertong: opowieść sióstr Tonnika (1995) *Zahn Timothy - Handoff (2002) *Zahn Timothy - Heist (2012) *Zahn Timothy - Hero of Cartao (2003) *Zahn Timothy - Mist Encounter (1995) *Zahn Timothy - Saga Begins, The (1995) *Zahn Timothy & Stackpole Michael A. - Side Trip/Wypad (1997) *Zahn Timothy - Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade/Zręczny ruch: opowieść Mary Jade (1996) *Zahn Timothy - Winner Lose All (2012) '''? *? - Bedtime on Concordia (2014) *? - Brothers (2015) *? - Chief Chirpa Kidnapped! (1988) *? - Final Trial, The (2015) *? - Ice Princess!, The (1988) *? - One Night in the Dealer's Den (2015) *? - Price of Power, The (2015) *? - Regrets (2015) *? - Remnants (2014) *? - Return of the Great One! (1988) *? - Sixth Line, The (2015) *? - Surface Details (2014) *? - Vacation (2015) *? - Wanted: Dead and Dismantled (2014) ''Zobacz także:'' *Lista opowiadań według dat wydania *Lista opowiadań (alfabetyczna) *Lista opowiadań według miejsca publikacji *Lista opowiadań (chronologiczna) Kategoria:Listy i spisy